


High Flight

by HolleringHawk65



Series: DickKory Week 2016 [5]
Category: Batman - All Media Types, Batman Beyond, Teen Titans - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-06
Updated: 2016-02-06
Packaged: 2018-05-18 11:17:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5926507
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HolleringHawk65/pseuds/HolleringHawk65
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Day 5: Flying</p>
<p>Dick reflects on earlier, simpler times, as a new chapter begins in his life.</p>
<p>Also, there's a wedding, so that's cool too.</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Flight

**Author's Note:**

> The title is from the poem "High Flight" by Pilot Officer Gillespie Magee, which I found courtesy of google :)

Once upon a time, there’d been a child who was called, at some points, Robin. Robin loved to fly with his parents, entertaining people across the country. When he was about to fly, his stomach would wind up in knots, but when he was soaring through the air, the tension eased and he found his element, his comfort zone.

Now, Robin was grown up, and he was supposed to be a little more responsible. He didn’t get to fly anymore, but he didn't mind as much as he once would have.

\---

Kory was sitting in the gym, a hand over her stomach. She was wearing someone’s old sweatshirt from Gotham Academy, so worn loose that it almost slipped off of one of her shoulders. She sat there, her attention focused on Dick.

He was moving easily between the bars, as if it hadn’t been years since he did this daily, as if yesterday he had gone to school by Alfred driving him. Finally, he stopped, only slightly out of breath. He smiled at his fiancée, teeth shining.

“I didn’t realize how much I had missed that,” he admitted to her before sitting down next to her. They were at Wayne Manor, waiting for Bruce to come home so that they could tell the rest of the family all of the good news, and to invite them to the wedding, now just over a month away.

Kory couldn't find the words to explain how amazed she was by how Dick had been moving. Jason had always mentioned that Dick had been an acrobat, but Dick himself never talked about it.

“That was beautiful.”

He smiled at her before wrapping an arm around her. For once, he seemed to be physically warmer than she was, but it was nice in the cool addition. “I’m glad that you enjoyed it.”

The door opened and in strutted Terry, the youngest of the brothers. “DG! Alfred didn’t tell me that you were home. You must be Kory, I’ve heard so much about you from everyone.”

It was weird to think that she _hadn’t_ met all of Dick’s brothers and sisters yet, and had only spent a few minutes with Bruce when he had come to seen Jason in the hospital. “I’ve heard a lot about you, too.”

He smiled widely at her. “It’s a pleasure to meet you. Dick, are you going to keep her locked up in here? That would be so un-schway.”

Dick rolled his eyes before bounding up and then helping Kory get up. (In reality, she could get up just fine on her own, thank you very much, but he enjoyed pampering her.)

“Is Dad home yet?” And it was just so weird for Kory to hear him call Bruce ‘Dad’, but that was all Terry had known him as, and from what she had gathered, that’s how all of them referred to Bruce around Terry. It was nice of them, considering how antagonistic they could usually be towards each other.

“Nah, he’s still at the office with Tim. You got something you wan to tell me so I know how to help you break it to Bruce?”

It was no secret that Terry was pretty much Bruce’s favorite. He was snarky, like Jason, but followed the rules just about as well as Dick, had a work ethic like Tim, could pick up on anything like Damian & Cass, resourceful like Carrie, and just about as cute as all of them. Not to mention he was one of two that were biologically related to Bruce, not that that played as much of a factor as anything else.

“Well.” Dick glanced at Kory, who simply shrugged. “We’re getting married next month and Kory’s pregnant.”

Terry laughed. “That’s great! I’m so happy for you two -- I thought that you had come to tell us you were dying or something.”

“I don’t just tell you all bad news,” Dick told him.

“The last time you came to the Manor is when you told us you were leaving Gotham and packed up your stuff.”

It looked like he wanted to say something, but then he couldn’t find the words and sighed. “I guess you’re right.”

He crossed his arms. “Jason comes around more than you do.”

“Look, I’ve been busy. Haven’t I been busy, Kory?”

“I have learned that it’s best to stay out of Wayne family arguments,” she told them before walking past Terry to leave the Gym. “I’m going to go see if there are any more of those cookies from earlier left, so I’ll be in the kitchen if you need me.”

\---

Bruce took the news surprisingly well. Everyone was at the table -- although, Tim looked like he was going to fall asleep into his soup -- so maybe part of the reason that he was so calm was that Terry and Cass were there.

“I have some news of my own,” he started out slowly, as if he was carefully considering his words, “Selina and I are getting remarried.”

Or, it was that.

\---

Jason fidgeted with his suit one last time before turning around to Kory. “You know, I wish I could pull off a dress half as well as you do. If I could, this would go so much easier for everyone.”

She looked absolutely ethereal in her dress. It was a light blue, halter style dress, with an empire waistline for the baby bump, and made out of a lightly, flowing fabric. Her hair was braided and just-

“You’re going to take everyone’s breath away, even Wally’s,” he told her as he straightened her necklace out.

“I would slap you, but I don’t want your face to be red when you walk down the aisle,” she told him. “Remind me to do it later.”

He smiled at her before kissing her quickly on the cheek. “Come on, before they riot about us taking too long.”

\---

Wally couldn’t keep still. He was, clearly, nervous about how long it was taking Jason and Kory.

“I’m sure that they’re on their way,” Dick told him, despite knowing that Wally wouldn’t be placated until Jason walked down the aisle, and even then he wouldn’t be completely satisfied until they had said ‘I do.’

The music finally started to play and the doors opened to reveal Kory and Jason arm in arm, both of them smiling like this was the best day of their lives so far. And, really, they were.

The feeling was infectious and Dick found himself smiling from ear to ear. He was just _so happy_ ; he felt like that, before Kory, the last time he had been so happy consistently was when his biological parents had still been alive. The feeling he used to get when he would fly for the circus, it was back, but not in the same exact way. The idea of being so nervous about something -- starting a family -- was there, but right in that moment, it was gone. This moment, getting married to Kory as Wally and Jason got married right next to them, it was perfect, and all of the tension eased out of him as Kory stood in front of him, passing her bouquet to Donna before Dick took her hands into his.

When they kissed after saying “I do”, well, he wasn’t flying, but it felt pretty close to it.


End file.
